


100 words on someone who actually reads the fucking manual

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by vesca_viridian, topic Book Titles: Any/Any, The Jewish-Japanese Sex and Cookbook and How to Raise Wolves<br/>Prompter's comment: (This is a real book title, I swear. It's just so outlandish I had to prompt it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on someone who actually reads the fucking manual

Derek stopped short, backed up a few paces and slowly re-read the book title again.

He swallowed convulsively, trying to figure out if he should just pretend he never saw it, or say something. If so, what?  
He cleared his throat.

“So, Stiles, The Jewish-Japanese Sex and Cookbook and How to Raise Wolves – which part of that were you looking for instructions about?”

Stiles looked at him to all intents and purposes like a deer caught in a headlight, fingers clenching and unclenching around the strap of his bag.  
Finally, he whispered:

“W… Whichever part you’d want to do first.”


End file.
